La columna
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: (AU) Sheila es una periodista desorientada, tiene que entregar un trabajo y no sabe que reportar, hasta que se cruzan en su camino... Es algo raro, lo sé. Lean antes de lapidarme.
1. Default Chapter

****

¡Holas! ^_^

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fiction. Aclaro que es AU [No tan original como el anterior.] Y puede que los personajes estén un poco salidos de contexto.

Además de AU, yo creo que es bastante raro. Así que antes de lapidarme, tómense un tiempo para leer.

Advertencias: NO soy periodista, NUNCA estuve en Tokio, y JAMÁS los personajes serán míos.

¡Ahora si vamos al capítulo!

__

La columna

Primera parte; Buscando una historia

¡Maldición!- susurre al tiempo que entraba al Café.

Hacia apenas media hora, mi vida como periodista estaba resuelta. Tenía un trabajo redituable en un buen periódico, con su lugar en el mercado. ¡Pero no! Malditas vueltas de la vida, tenía que aburrirme y querer buscar un desafío. Y allí estaba; con una modesta columna en un desconocido diario nuevo.

Me desplome sobre el único taburete libre de la barra y llame:

Tráeme lo de siempre, Ken.-

El hombre que atendía la barra hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se dio vuelta.

¿Y de dónde demonios...?- me pregunte en voz alta.

Señorita.- dijo, de pronto, un tipo de ojos azules, tomándome de la mano.- No le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmig... -

¡Zarpado!- le grite al tiempo que le plantaba una bofetada. 

Discúlpelo, yo me encargo.- dijo otro hombre, de cabello tan rubio que daba la impresión de ser plateado.- ¡Eres un hentai, Miroku!- 

Golpe en la cabeza.

Pero esta encantadora señorita no opina lo mismo T_T.- hizo notar el tal Miroku, fregándose la cabeza.

El otro me miro con ojos de un increíble color miel y dijo:

¡Ah! Lo siento, no la entendí.- se disculpo.

¡Por supuesto que estoy enfadada con él!- casi grite.

Él me miro con una expresión que era de cortes ignorancia.

Eso era compresible. A pesar de llevar bastante tiempo viviendo en Tokio, me resultaba imposible dejar de hablar el lunfardo argentino.

Disculpe señorita.- empezó el tipo morocho, es decir Miroku.

Sheila.- lo corregí.

Sheila... - rectifico Miroku.- Disculpe la molestia que le cause. ¿Aceptaría un trago como compensación?-

Su amigo, Inuyasha, lo golpeo en la espalda, antes de reclamarle:

No vayas a pretender seducirla con tus maniobras habituales, libidinoso.-

"¡Uhh!" Pense. "Este debe de ser de esos tipos que buscan mujeres en los bares, para relaciones de una noche. Conmigo esta muerto el idiota."

En realidad me vendría mejor una historia de vida.- conteste sin pensar.

Nosotros teníamos una vida.- dijo el otro sujeto, el rubio. Al tiempo que se bajaba [Tragaba, bebía.] Una copa de coñac como sí tal cosa.

"¡Demonios!" Me dije. "Lo que me faltaba... una confesión de borrachos."

Quizás te sirva.- dijo de repente Miroku.

Yo asentí levemente y, al desgano, saque del bolso una grabadora. Deje el café al un lado y la encendí.

Lo que viene a continuación es lo que oí de Miroku e Inuyasha en un Café de Tokio. A pesar de estar un poco pasados de copas. (Tenían una resistencia asombrosa.) El relato es concordante y verosímil.

****************************************************************************

Buenos días, señoritas.- saludo alegremente un Miroku despreocupado, de unos 25 años apenas. Beso la mano de las dos chicas que se le cruzaron y les guiño el ojo con complicidad.

Las dos mujeres rieron con ganas, bastante sonrojadas. Le sonrieron, inclinando la cabeza, y siguieron camino hacia el archivo.

Miroku las contemplo mientras se alejaban. [Imaginen que miraba ¬_¬.]

Luego se encamino hacia la pared externa del cubículo más cercano; y grito, para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio general.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Necesito que me ayudes!- grito, encaramándose en la pared.

Su amigo levanto la vista, clavándole una fría mirada color miel.

Inuyasha habían ingresado a la empresa apenas una semana antes que Miroku. Tenía la misma edad que el otro. Le faltaba un año para terminar su carrera de contaduría y tenía un puesto bastante bueno en el que controlaba marketing y financias. Era bastante guapo. Pero muy callado y reservado. A pesar de que la mitad de las mujeres de su curso se morían por salir con él, Inuyasha no las tomaba en cuenta. Por la oficina circulaban los más despiadados y absurdos rumores. Pero al chico parecía no afectarlo todo aquello.

Señora Kaede, la llamare más tarde... Si hay algo un poco urgente... No, no es nada grave... Sí, adiós.-

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y fijo la vista en su compañero.

Si es dinero para una de tus nuevas amigas... - se atajo el chico.

Me decepcionas, Inu T_T- dijo falsamente triste Miroku.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo...?-

En primer lugar, en horabuena no me pides dinero ¬_¬u. Y en segundo lugar, sabes que detesto que me digan Inu.- dijo entre dientes el joven.

No todo el mundo.- señalo con picardía Miroku.

Al minuto siguiente lamento haberlo dicho. Inuyasha tiro del cuello de su camisa hasta casi dejarlo a horcajadas de la pared.

Desde el día que Miroku había tomado su puesto como mensajero en aquella empresa, el mismo día que decidió a toda costa ganarse la amistad del joven contador, se dio cuenta que había alguien en el pasado de Inuyasha. Una de las versiones más cuerdas de la oficina, era que Inuyasha había sido herido por una mujer. Y a partir de ese momento se había vuelto huraño y reservado.

El reciente mensajero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que eso era, en parte, mentira. Era cierto que había "una" en el pasado de su compañero. Lo que realmente dudaba, era que ella lo hubiera dañado. 

Incluso una vez que dejo entrever cierto desprecio por la chica, Inuyasha lo agarro de forma similar del cuello y le mando que cerrara la boca antes de hablar de ella.

Discúlpame, amigo.- dijo nervioso el otro, tratando de safarse.- Suéltame.- pidió.

De acuerdo.- accedió Inuyasha, lo soltó con brusquedad y Miroku cayo tratando de hacer pie, con dificultad.

Retomo la compostura y paso al cubículo del rubio.

Inuyasha cerro rápidamente su agenda, donde estaba viendo algo, y se puso de codos sobre ella.

¿Qué quieres?- silabeo.

Necesito que me ayudes con una chica.- susurro Miroku.

El otro lo miro incrédulo.

¿Tú? ¿Ayuda con una chica? ¿Don Juan Miroku, seductor irresistible, nombrado dos veces el hombre más sexy de la oficina, a pesar de que llevas solo medio años aquí? ¿Tú, necesitar ayuda?- [Aclaro que Miroku no me gusta U_U.] [¡Prefiero a Sessh- chan *_*] Inuyasha sofoco una carcajada.

¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- repitió, serio, Miroku.

Su amigo se recupero del ataque de hilaridad, y se enjugo una lágrima.

De acuerdo. Pero no iré a hacer de maníaco acosador para que tu quedes como héroe... - advirtió, volviendosé serio.

No tenía eso en mente.-

¿Y qué?- dijo, dudando, Inuyasha abrió su agenda y sacó un lápiz.

El hombre dio vuelta una hoja y una foto se deslizo de entre ellas.

En ella se veía a un pequeño Inuyasha, con cara de fastidio, y aferrada de su cuello, estaba una pequeña niña. No deberían tener más de siete años.

Al ver que su compañero la observaba, el otro se agacho y la recogió rápidamente.

No preguntaré.- se atajo Miroku.

Más te vale.- le gruño Inuyasha.- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?-

Uhmm... - dudo su amigo.- No lo sé, puedes ir y hablar con ella. Y comentarle como al descuido lo bueno que soy... - 

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, gruño y, finalmente, accedió.

Así que, a las cinco de la tarde, Inuyasha se encontró camino a cumplir su misión.

La chica trabajaba en la recepción, hacía solo dos días. Eso suponía una ventaja y desventaja. Por un lado, trabajando en el puesto en que trabajaba, manejaba mucha información referente al personal. Pero, por otro, aún no se había podido enterar de muchas cosas negativas sobre Miroku.

Buenas tardes.- saludo el chico, entablando conversación con ella.- Busco a Miroku, el mensajero.-

La chica lo miro de arriba abajo. Realmente era bonita. Tenía el cabello castaño con tonos rojizos y ojos marrones brillantes. Llevaba un vestido corto rosa fucsia y un pañuelo azul de seda en el cuello. Sus párpados estaban coloreados por una sombra rosada.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

No puede ser... - susurró.- Ella enloquecerá cuando se entere... - lo miro con un leve matiz de esperanza. - ¿Inuyasha?-

El chico asintió, confundido. Preguntandosé de donde se podrían conocer.

¡Sigues siendo igual de cabeza dura!- grito, riendo la chica.- ¿No me recuerdas?-

El de ojos miel miro detenidamente a la mujer, intentando identificarla. Había algo en su rostro, unos rasgos parecidos a... Ella. Entonces solo podía ser...

¡Sango!- contestó al fin.- ¡Sango Muramoki!- 

Hasta que lo recordaste.- le reprocho Sango.

Mientras tanto, Miroku se había acercado. Miro un poco extrañado a Inuyasha, con sorpresa.

Ah, sí.- dijo inmediatamente el otro, presentándolo.- Este es mi amigo Miroku. Miroku, ella es Sango una vieja amiga.-

Y tú que decías que no tenías "amigas"- dijo pícaramente Miroku.

Golpe en la cabeza.

En realidad.- señalo con seriedad la recepcionista.- Soy prima de una amiga de Inuyasha.- luego se volvió al mencionado.- ¿Sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti, espérate un momento.- dijo emocionada. Marco con una mano temblorosa un interno y espero.

Sí... ¡Ya sé que estas ocupada!... Por supuesto que vale la pena... Te vas a desmayar... Tu solo ven.- corto el teléfono y le sonrío a Inuyasha. - Solo un poco más.- le guiño el ojo y se volteó a hablar con Miroku, quién, olvidado totalmente de su amigo, le respondía con comentarios... muy de su estilo.

Al rato, el contador empezó a aburrirse. Y estaba por irse cuando una voz a su espalda lo hizo detenerse.

Vine lo más rápido que pude, Sango.- decía otra mujer, sonaba agitada. Luego callo, observando la compañía de su prima.

Oh Kami.- susurro, la voz le tembló ligeramente.- ¿Inu... Yasha?-

El corazón le retumbo en el pecho al chico. Se dio vuelta lentamente.

Una mujer de cabello ébano por debajo de los hombros lo miro igual de sorprendida.

No puede ser cierto.- susurro Inuyasha.

¡Me encontraste!- exclamo la chica, y se le colgó del cuello.- ¡Lo hiciste Inuyasha!-

Tú eres... - dijo de pronto Miroku, reconociéndola.- ¡Tú eres la niña de la foto!

Kagóme Higurasyi sonrío de forma maliciosa e increpo a Inuyasha:

¿Aún la guardas...?-

CONTINUARA

Sé que esta horrible. [En realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar con esto.] Así que antes de enviarme bombas, esperen al segundo capítulo.

[Pues sí, para su desgracia hay más.]

Aprovecho este momento de caradurez máxima. [Único en mi vida, seguramente.] Para decir que publique un fiction de Harry Potter. [Y darles un poco de consuelo. No son a los únicos que torturo U_U] "El regalo" Desde ya, digo que tiene un poco Malf/Herm. [A pesar de que detesto esa pareja.]

Si quieren dejar "Rewiens de lectores", yo más que encantada. Solo apreten ese botoncito de allá abajo.


	2. Segunda Parte: Recuerdos

****

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo.

Como es muy largo no les doy mucha lata.

Simbología: () Acotaciones dentro del fiction; [] acotaciones fuera del fiction; *** Cambio del presente al pasado; */*/*/ Cambio de escena en el pasado.

__

La columna

Segunda Parte: Recuerdos

Inuyasha me miro un poco descolgado. [Perdido, aturdido.] Se inclino hasta el suelo, sin ponerse de pie del taburete donde estaba sentado. 

Por una momento pensé que la tercer copa de whisky le había hecho efecto. Pero inmediatamente se incorporo y saco una agenda negra. Abrió el cierre y saco dos papeles.

Ahí ten.- me dijo.- Son las dos únicas fotos que tengo a mano.-

Me las paso sobre la barra y yo las acerque a mí para verlas mejor.

En efecto, una era la foto que había visto Miroku. El pequeño Inuyasha no debería tener más de nueve años. Ella aparentaba unos siete.

Esa es del día que cumplí ocho.- señalo el cartón que tenía en la mano.

Y la otra la tome una semana después de que se reencontraran.- señalo Miroku.

En la otra imagen ambos tendrían 25, 24 años. Inuyasha no había cambiado en casi nada; ni siquiera en la expresión de fastidio, que se esforzaba por ocultar su alegría y orgullo. Kagóme le sonría a la cámara, abrazada al cuello de Inuyasha. No había cambiado aparentemente en nada; sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos: parecía una versión crecida de la niña.

Se veían tan alegres... Eran tan felices... - dijo con melancolía Miroku.

El otro, sentado a su lado, afirmo con la cabeza y se tomo otro trago de whisky.

¿Por qué?- dude por un momento, preguntándome si estaría bien preguntar, o no.- ¿Por qué hablan como si todo hubiera terminado?-

Pareció que ambos ignoraron mi pregunta, quizás no querían apurar el momento del final. De cualquier modo, Miroku vacío su cuarta copa de coñac y pidió otra.

Yo fui muy feliz en el pasado. Mucho.- dijo de pronto el rubio.- Nunca volveré a ser igual de feliz, daría lo que fuera por volver a ese tiempo. Era muy feliz en la ignorancia, Sheila.-

Que me nombrara me sorprendió. La mayoría de su relato lo hacía como si no hubiera nadie en concreto a quién le interesara.

Tú al menos fuiste feliz, amigo. Aunque más no fuera en una época de tu vida. Yo en cambio... mi felicidad duro solo una noche... solo una mísera y oscura noche... - dijo con tristeza el de ojos azules.

Se deslizo hasta recargarse en la barra, escondió la cara entre los brazos y lo oímos pedir:

Tráeme un poco de licor, Ken.-

Inuyasha lo miro preocupado, le hizo un gesto negativo al mozo y luego se dirigió a mí.

Para contarte la causa de mi dolor, quizá sea conveniente que sepas la causa de mi felicidad.-

Yo asentí y le levante el volumen a la grabadora, porque el bar comenzaba a llenarse.

*****************************************************************************

Un hombre de cabello blanquecino, de tan rubio, y ojos pardos toco el timbre de la casa Ryu. 

Inuyasha compórtate.- le dijo a un pequeño de tres años, que llevaba tomado de la mano.- Y lo mismo para ti, Sesshomarú, sé amable.- le gruño a su hijo mayor, de cuatro años.

El rumor de pasos se acerco al otro lado de la puerta cerrada y una mujer de unos veintipico de años, de cabello y ojos café la abrió.

Buenas tardes.- se apresuro a saludar el hombre, Inutaisho.- Yo soy su vecino. Bueno, de sus padres... me entere de que se acaban de mudar y... -

La mujer tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la tristeza en cada rasgo. Sin embargo sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

Buenas tardes, pasen.-

Inuyasha se soltó de la mano de su padre. (- Después de todo, pasaba más tiempo en aquella casa que en la mía.- Me dijo.- Los señores Ryu fueron como los abuelos que jamás tuve.-) Y entro corriendo en la casa, atravesó un pasillo y estiro sus bracitos frente a la abuela Ryu. [Ryu es, según yo, el apellido de la madre de Kagóme.] La anciana lo sentó en su falda y el pequeño la abrazo. 

¡Hola pequeño!- le dijo alegremente la anciana.- ¿Sabes qué? A partir de hoy vas a tener una compañerita de juegos, mi nieta Kagóme.- apunto la mujer.- Ella esta en el patio, jugando. ¿No quieres ir?-

El pequeño se deslizo de la falda de la mujer y encamino sus pasos al hermoso jardín trasero.

Inuyasha.- lo llamo el Sr. Ryu.- Lleva esto para ti y para Kagóme.- le dio dos porciones de torta. [Pastel.] 

El pequeño tomo la comida y salió al patio.

La pequeña estaba sentada contra un árbol. No dio señales de notar la presencia de Inuyasha.

Tu abuedo te envía esto.- dijo el chico, sentandosé frente a ella y extendiéndole una porción. 

La niña no se digno siquiera mirar lo que le ofrecía. Permaneció callada e impasible.

Finalmente levanto la vista y miro a Inuyasha.

¿Quin eres?- pregunto dificultosamente la pequeña.

Soi Inuyasha.- respondió el chico.

Inu-chan.- afirmo Kagóme.

¡Inu- chan no!- exclamo el chico.- ¡Inuyasha!- el enojo se le esfumo.- ¿Qué haces atí?- pregunto de pronto.

No te. Domire aquí hoy.- respondió la niña.

¿La tenora goven es tu mami?- pregunto el niño.

Ajá.- confirmo la niña.

¿Y tu papá?-

La expresión de Kagóme cambio abruptamente. Volvió a su cerrada melancolía y respondió, con el entrecejo fruncido.

No te. Fe fue.- 

(- Me di cuenta que la moleste.- señalo al llegar a este punto.- Cuando era pequeño tenía más tacto.-) 

El pequeño se limito a obligarla a tomar la porción de torta y no dijo nada más.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Esta vez la escena, siempre adelante en el tiempo, mostraba a Inuyasha de cinco años. Kagóme de cuatro apenas. Estaba haciendo figuras en el suelo, dibujando con una ramita en barro blando. 

Vamos Kagóme.- suplico una vez más el niño.- Juega a la pelota conmigo.-

Kagóme lo miro con reproche y volvió su atención a los dibujos.

El mutismo inicial de Kagóme se había vuelto costumbre. La separación de sus padres había ocurrido exactamente en el momento en que ella aprendía a hablar. Y aquel acontecimiento se había vuelto la causa de su mutismo. La niña contaba cuatro años y no hablaba.

Por favor.- volvió a decir el niño.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Con el pie borro sus dibujos anteriores y empezó de nuevo.

Solo un poquito.- insistió Inuyasha.

Kagóme, finalmente, perdió la paciencia. Se puso de pie y le quito la pelota roja de las manos a su vecino y la arrojo del otro lado de la cerca. Es decir, esta se enredó en los rosales del jardín de Inutaisho.

El pequeño la miro, furioso y le soltó:

¡Qué mala eres!- exclamo.- Iré a buscar mi pelota y no volveré a jugar contigo ¡Nunca! - el niño se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la barda.

Inu- chan... - llamo Kagóme.- Inu- chan, no te enojes... -

_* No me gusta que me llamen Inu... - se giro sorprendido.- ¡Hablaste!-

No te enojes conmigo, Inu- chan.- volvió a decir la niña.- Yo iré por tu pelota y jugare contigo hasta que mi mamá venga por mí... Pero no te enojes, Inu- chan. Por favor.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kagóme.- grito alegremente Inuyasha.- Mi papá me dijo que me voy a quedar aquí toda la tarde. Y luego vendrá Kouga.- el niño disminuyo el paso hasta arrodillarse frente a su pequeña amiga.

Kagóme tenía oculta la cara entre las manos, encogida sobre si misma, sollozaba.

No llores.- pidió el pequeño, apartándole las manos del rostro.- Sé que no he venido en mucho tiempo.- dijo suavemente.- Pero ustedes los de primer grado no saben todo el trabajo que nos dan a nosotros, los de segundo.- La niña lo miro un momento y luego renovó sus sollozos, quizá con más fuerza. (Inuyasha no lo recordaba bien.)

Sé que Sesshomarú es muy molesto.- intento con otro argumento el chico, sin saber que causaba el llanto de la niña.- Pero él no vino. Él esta con mi papá.-

Kagóme lo miro un momento, como pensando algo, luego se paso las mangas de su abrigo por los ojos y la nariz.

No estoy... llorando por eso.- dijo con dificulta, mientras hipaba.- Sino porque mi abuela... -

¿Qué le paso a la abuela?- preguntó inmediatamente el niño.

Se... ¡Se murió!- grito la pequeña, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.- Sabes que mi abuela estaba muy enfermita ¿No? Y ya no está. Mi mamá dijo que ella esta con Kami, porque fue muy buena y era un alma hermosa. Que ella esta en un lugar mejor y ya no sufre. Pero, dime Inu- chan, ¿Dónde puede estar mejor que con nosotros? ¿Quién la querrá más que nosotros? Sé que aveces no me porto del todo bien ¿Pero tenía qué abandonarme? ¿Y si solo me castigaba y ya? ¿No era suficiente con eso? Ya no quiero estar aquí ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero irme con ella!- exclamo finalmente, llorando con más fuerza.

No, no.- se apresuro a responder Inuyasha, mientras la abrazaba.- Mi mamá también se murió. Y al principio yo me quería ir con ella. Pero mi papá me dijo que algún día yo la volvería a ver. Y hasta ese entonces tenía que hacerla sentir orgullosa de mí. Pero eso no fue lo que me convenció. ¿Sabes que fue?-

La niña se separo del hombro de Inuyasha y se limpio los ojos. Parpadeo y lo miro a la casa.

No.- respondió.

Tú.-

¿Yo?-

Sí. Yo quería irme con mi mamá porque me había dejado solito. Pero si yo me iba te dejaría sola a ti, y no quería. ¿Me vas a dejar solito e irte con la abuela y mi mamá? Porque ellas dos están juntas, haciendosé compañía. Y recuerda que las tenemos que hacer sentir orgullosas.- finalizo Inuyasha.

Gracias, Inu... Yasha.- le sonrío la pequeña, abrazándolo.- Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener.-

De acuerdo, puedes decirme Inu- chan... Cuando no te oiga nadie.- 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

[Disculpenmé por la situación en que pondré a Sessh- chan a continuación. ¡De verdad lo siento! No quiero amenazas de fans de Sessh- chan. Ya bastante tengo conmigo misma ;_;]

Kagóme sonrío estúpidamente. Estaba escuchando a su flamante novio, Sesshomarú. (¡Sí el hermano mayor de Inuyasha!) Explicarle geometría. En realidad no lo escuchaba, con sus apenas trece años estaba totalmente embelesada con el muchacho.

Y la verdad es que todas las chicas de la escuela le envidiaban la suerte al verla salir del salón de primer año, tomada de la mano de un chico de cuarto. [Recordé la escena que las amigas de Kagóme le dicen que Hojo sale con una de primer año.] 

Valga la aclaración, no de cualquier chico, sino de Sesshomarú. A pesar de tener fama de frío e insensible, todas las chicas se morían por salir con él. ¿Dije todas las chicas? Lo siento, grave error. No todas. Las que no estaban atrás de su hermano menor, es decir Inuyasha. 

Esto quiere decir que Kagóme era doblemente odiada. Primero por ser la novia de Sesshomarú. Y después por ser la mejor amiga de Inuyasha, la chica a la que Inuyasha seguí a donde lo llevará y tomaba en cuenta antes que cualquier otro de sus amigos. Claro, aclaro este pequeño detalle, nadie tenía en su mente nada más que eran amigos. Después de todo, se conocían desde pequeños.

Todo comenzó normalmente. Sesshomarú y la chica empezaron con tiernos besos, entre ejercicio y ejercicio. Hasta que el libro quedo olvidado y comenzaron a besar apasionadamente y con ganas.

Al principio Kagóme no puso reparos, excepto quizás (- Ten en cuenta que esto me lo contó ella luego.- señalo el hombre-) el de respirar cada tanto. Sesshomarú le encantaba, tenía apenas trece años, y ninguna idea de las intenciones de su novio.

Luego de un rato Seshhomarú comenzó a hacer ademanes muy... del estilo de Miroku. 

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Kagóme murmuro:

Sesshomarú, creo que yo no... -

Pero el chico la ignoro y la beso de nuevo, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Basta Sessh... - dijo por tercera vez la chica, ya sintiéndose un poco "alarmada", unas silenciosas lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a correr por su mejilla.

¿Qué? ¿No la oíste?- dijo alguien que se interpuso entre los dos.- Dijo que basta.- A continuación Sesshomarú sintió un puñetazo en su mandíbula.

¡Eres un idiota!- le grito con odio Inuyasha, quién abrazaba a una temblorosa Kagóme.- ¡Aprende a respetarla! ¡Pídele disculpas!- luego se volvió a Kagóme.- ¿Estás bien? Como puedo tener un hermano tan estúpido.-

La chica, quién creyó que no iba a poder estar tranquila cerca de ningún chico nunca más, [Creo que es un poco exagerado ^_^u] se sorprendió reconfortada en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Oye tú, mocoso.- respondió finalmente el otro.- ¡Ella es mi novia! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada! ¡No te metas!-

Es cierto, Inuyasha.- dijo Kagóme, al tiempo que se separaba de él y se secaba los ojos.- ¡Pero yo sí!- le grito a Sesshomarú.- ¡Terminamos, idiota!- 

Sesshomarú la miro sorprendido ¿Una chica lo estaba terminando a él? Pero no estaba ni la mitad de sorprendido, cuando la chica le propino un cachetazo con todas sus fuerzas, del otro lado del rostro y dejando los cinco dedos perfectamente marcados.

¡Sal de mi casa!- le grito con rabia.- ¡Vete! ¡Desaparece! ¡No quiero verte de nuevo!-

Sesshomarú retrocedió, sin dejar de mirarlos, salto la valla y se perdió entre las flores.

Entonces la fortaleza de Kagóme se derrumbo, cayo de rodillas en el césped y se largo a llorar con amargura, maldiciendo en voz baja.

Maldita sea... - murmuro Inuyasha, arrodillandosé junto a ella.- Ese tarado no merece... -

¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto el Sr. Ryu, acercandosé a su nieta, acababa de llegar.- ¿Por qué llora?- pregunto al chico.

Es que mi hermano... - empezó Inuyasha, sabía que el Sr. Ryu era capaz de matar al chico, pero no le importaba.

Él me hablo de su abuela.- interrumpió Kagóme, respirando profundamente.- Y yo recordé a la mía, la extraño tanto, abuelo.-

Sí, yo también querida. Pero no llores así. Vengan les haré un té.-

El hombre se dio vuelta y entro a la casa.

Guardame el secreto.- le susurro la chica, antes de empujarlo para que caminara.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

[Ahora les pido disculpas a las admiradoras de Kouga. Estas si me pueden mandar amenazas, porque no tengo remordimiento por mi cuenta.]

Recién en su tercer año de secundario, Kagóme volvió a tener novio. 

Como ven, ella no era una chica enamoradiza. 

Su primer novio luego del "frío e insensible" fue un muchacho que era todo lo contrario, incluso Inuyasha se llevaba mejor con su hermano. (- Esto era así.- me explico el chico.- Porque Sesshomarú le había quitado una novia anterior, a Kouga. Creo que se llamaba Rin, la chica.- dijo pensativamente Inuyasha.- Pero todo eso esta tan lejos ahora.-)

Era morocho, con unos ojos azul verdoso increíbles, seguro de sí mismo y olvidadizo, para todo lo que no le interesara especialmente.

Ese día Kagóme había quedado de encontrarse con él en la cafetería del pueblo. Se arreglo y estaba muy feliz. Incluso comento con Inuyasha que iría a esa cita. 

Así que cuando llego a la mesa donde la esperaba Kouga, ella sonrío (Aún más estúpidamente que a Sesshomarú.) Y se sentó con él, a la vista de todo los adolescentes del pueblo.

Y vaya que los vieron. Luego de tomar algo empezaron a besarse. Todas las chicas del pueblo la estaban fulminando con la mirada, después de todo Kouga no era nada despreciado, los muchachos también miraban con algo de envidia.

Pero fue entonces cuando paso lo _grosso _[Fuerte, importante.] 

En medio del besuqueo, entro un grupito de chicos, con una chica entre ellos. Eran amigos de Kouga. Vieron a la "feliz parejita" y rompieron a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

En medio de aquel alboroto, Kagóme rompió el beso y los miro:  
- ¿Qué puede ser tan gracioso y simple como para que los idiotas entiendan?- pregunto como si nada.

La única chica del grupo, le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía fuera de compasión y comprensión.

Pobre Higurasyi... - Inuyasha entro sigilosamente al lugar, sin que nadie del grupo lo viera, ni siquiera su propio hermano, quién se ocupaba en fulminar a Kouga con la mirada.

¿Qué quieres decir Kykio?- preguntó Kagóme, con una mirada de la que salían chispas.

NO me digas que tu adorado Inuyasha no te aviso.- se sorprendió Kykio.

Yo pensé que era más hombre. Buen cobarde resulto.- apunto Naraku, otro chico del grupo.- ¿Así qué lo besaste de verdad, Kagóme?- pregunto burlonamente.

No sé que hablas.- respondió temblorosamente la chica, parandosé y mirándolo directamente. (- Kouga parecía querer esfumarse.- me acoto Inuyasha.) Todo el bar se había quedado en silencio.

Yo sí.- dijo de pronto Inuyasha, apareciendo en escena.- Una maldita y sucia apuesta. Kouga apostó que te besaría y serías su novia. Lo siento Kagóme, me entere recién. Venía a avisarte y se me adelantaron. De todos modos.- levanto la voz.- Es mejor que todo el barrio [Vecindad, pueblo. Es decir, las cuadras más cercanas a tu casa.] se entere de la clase de canallas sin vergüenza que hay por aquí.-

El silencio se espeso más. Incluso los que reían dejaron de hacerlo.

Kagóme no grito, no lloro, no insulto. Su rostro permaneció impasible y frío.

Un escalofrío recorrió el bar, nadie supo porque. Se podía sentir toda la energía y rabia de la chica.

Kagóme no... - se adelanto Inuyasha, que era el único (A parte de Sango, su prima.) Que la conocía y sabía a que podía llegar en ese estado.

Déjame.- le gruño, casi dispuesta a morderlo.

El chico no insistió y se hizo a un lado, casi disfrutaría de lo que hiciera la chica.

Se acerco hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del grupo y les soltó.

Aunque son unos buenos hijos de... - [Insertar insulto.]- No dudo que sé quienes son los principales responsables ¿Verdad Kykio, Naraku, queridos?-

Las sonrisas de ambos vacilaron. Sin embargo Kagóme los miro sobradoramente.

No pienso tomar venganza, sería demasiado bajo. Y mi abuelo ya tiene bastantes problemas.- Miro los relucientes, caros y hermosos zapatos de ambos.- Con esto bastara.- Y les escupió sendos escupitajos [¿Qué más?] En ellos.

En cuanto a ti Kouga.- dijo con una voz peligrosamente dulce, se acerco al él y le vacío el café en sus pantalones, luego le volcó el resto de la botella de cerveza encima.- Disculpa, se me cayo.- cruzo el bar y se paro en la puerta.- ¿No vienes, Inuyasha?-

Solo una cosa más.- respondió su amigo. Se encamino a la barra y pido una botella de cerveza.

¿Desde cuando tomas cerveza?- pregunto la chica.

No hace mucho.- dijo destapándola.- Pero no la voy a tomar.-

¿Y qué harás Inu- chan?- se burlo Kouga.- ¿Dársela a tu amiga para que olvide las penas?-

No exactamente.- respondió con tranquilidad el chico, se paro junto a é y se la vació encima a Kouga.

¿Qué demonios...?- farfullo, chorreando bebida.

Y no te preocupes.- agrego Inuyasha, antes de salir.- Pedí de las más baratas. No será mucho lo que tendrás que pagar.-

(- O sea, que lo dejaste pagando.- [Es decir con rabia.]Reí de buena gana yo.- Bueno, sí.- dijo él sin encontrarle gracia.)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Como ya los estoy aburriendo de recuerdos, queridos lectores, contare solo uno más. 

Inuyasha salto la barda. (- Llevaba 15 años haciendo eso.-) El chico ya contaba 18 años, casi 19. Había terminado la escuela el año anterior y trabajaba en el único cine existente por ahí.

Se encontró con Kagóme, encogida bajo el árbol, con una expresión de tristeza infinita y sumida en un mutismo absoluto. Le recordó al día que la conoció, y como no había cambiado a grandes rasgos, por un momento tuvo la idea de que habían vuelto a tener dos y tres años. Que se había mudado recién y que sus padres se acababan de separar.

Pero cuando ella levanto la cabeza y le hablo, se dio cuenta que tenía 17 años.

No pensé que vendrías... tan pronto Inu- chan. Pensé que estabas con Kykio.-

Inuyasha hacia un año que salía con Kykio. Era cierto, tenían una cita pautada para ese día, pero él no quiso decirle a Kagóme que la había encontrado besándose con Naraku. Le pareció que la chica ya estaba bastante mal.

Sí, pero no importa. Mi padre dijo que te veías terrible ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su amigo.

Es... - el rostro de Kagóme se entristeció más, se paro frente a Inuyasha.- Es... mi padre.- susurró.

Inuyasha de pronto sintió un renovado acceso de ira contra el Sr. Higurasyi. (- Él se había vuelto a casar, y tuvo un hijo que es seis años menor que Kagóme.- agrego Inuyasha.)

Había visto llorar a Kagóme cuando su padre no vino a su primer cumpleaños en aquel lugar. (- Con el tiempo se acostumbro.-) La había visto llorar con amargura cuando él falto a su primer día de clases, a los actos de la escuela, a su cumpleaños de 16 y a su graduación. (- Claro que luego del primer de clases ya no lloro más.- me dijo.- Pero la rabia se le notaba en la mirada.-)

Así que cuando la chica lo menciono, se pregunto que habría pasado.

¿Qué... qué pasa?- tartamudeo.- ¡Dime, por Kami!-

Es que... Sabes que él vive en Tokio y ya me gradúe de la preparatoria... Es punto es Inuyasha... Que quiere que me vaya a vivir con él... Dice que haya tendrá mejores oportunidades y hasta me consiguió un trabajo... -

El mundo se deslizo de bajo los pies del chico. Por un instante la rabia bulló dentro de él, pero enseguida se apago hasta dejar amargura.

Eso no era justo. Su padre lo quería, pero era un poco... anticuado, le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Su hermano (- Medio hermano.- señalo) lo odiaba, no menos que la ex esposa de su padre. La Sra. Ryu había muerto, su madre había muerto. Su novia no lo quería. (- Pero yo tampoco a ella.- puntualizo.) Y le quitaban a su mejor amiga, la única persona que siempre había estado allí para él, que siempre lo había escuchado. ¡Maldita sea!

Pero no puede ser... No puedes... - balbuceo el chico.

Lo sé. Créeme que no quiero irme... - Kagóme se esforzó en no llorar.- Pero... mi padre hablo con mi mamá... Y ya sabes que ella lo sigue amando... Y la convenció... ¡Pero no quiero irme! ¡No quiero dejarlos!- grito.- Inutaisho fue lo más cercano que tuve a un padre. Mi abuelo, mi madre, tú... fueron los únicos que me dieron cariño. No quiero... -

Se deslizo hasta el suelo y quedo con expresión ensimismada.

No tienes que irte... - dijo con desesperación Inuyasha.- Hablaremos con el Sr. Higurasyi, lo convenceré... ¡No puedes irte! Mira, mañana a primera hora... -

No.- negó suavemente la joven.- ¿No lo entiendes? No hay nada que hacer, Inu- chan. Me voy mañana, ya esta decidido. ¡Oh, ojalás no hubieras venido nunca!-

¿Cómo que te vas mañana? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo?-

Porque sabía que te pondrías así.- respondió la chica.- Discúlpame.- le acaricio suavemente el rostro al chico y se puso de pie.- ¿Sabes? Mi único consuelo es que volveré a ver a Sango... -

Te voy a encontrar.- dijo Inuyasha, de pronto.- No importa cuantos años pasen, lo haré. Y seremos felices.- 

Kagóme, que estaba en el vano de la puerta, se giro y lo miro.

No lo dudo, Inu-chan.- se hizo un silencio.- Adiós, Inuyasha.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

[Acá es en la oficina.]

Nunca hubiera tirado esa foto.- respondió Inuyasha.

Pero si me encontraste al final.- dijo alegremente la mujer, abrazándolo y ¿¿Besándolo??

Inuyasha no se sorprendió en absoluto. Fue como si esos siete años hubieran estado esperando ese momento, finalmente el encanto se rompió y se separaron, aunque el chico la abrazo con fuerza.

Gracias por esperarme, Inu- chan.- se puso en puntas de pie y lo beso suavemente.

CONTINUARÁ...

Si ustedes creyeron que este capítulo es dramático, esperen al próximo.

[Antes de matarme miren el género.]

Disculpen la extensión de este capítulo, no pensé que se alargaría. 

El próximo será más corto.

RESPONDIENDO REWIENS

Magdalia- Sayo: Bueno, ese capítulo es horrible. Este no tanto ^_^ [Espero.] La verdad yo no sé que te llamo la atención del este AU. Lo único que tiene de original [Sin ánimos de insultar a quienes escriben de esos.] Es que no son estudiantes de secundaria. Espero que te hayas levantado de la locura ¡Gracias por el Rewiens!

Yashi: Bueno, no creo que esto [Ni siquiera es una historia.] Supero a lo tuyo. En segundo lugar, no pretendo expandir el lunfardo, solo que si se supone que soy una periodista tengo que hablar "común" Espero ir la llevando bien ¡Gracias por la felicitación!

Miles: Gracias por el comentario.

Kei- Kugodgy: Lo continúe.

Ya saben como hacer su buena acción.


	3. Tercera Parte: Destinos

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Acá estoy ¡Con el último capítulo!

Este también se me alargo.

Les pido un "pequeño" favor: No me maten por el final, soy demasiado joven.

Aclaraciones: [] Comentarios fuera del fiction; () Comentarios dentro del fiction: _notas o llamadas telefónicas._

Aclaraciones II: NO soy periodista; NUNCA estuve en Japón; los personajes JAMÁS serán míos.

¡Los dejo con el capítulo!

__

La columna

Tercera Parte: Destinos

Al llegar a este punto, Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa melancolía y se quedo ensimismado.

Para ese entones Miroku ya se había recuperado de su bajón repentino y le reclamaba a Ken el licor que le había pedido.

El bar estaba bastante bullicioso. Se había llenado de gente que reía, charlaba y fumaba. El humo del cigarrillo empezaba a marearme y me pregunte cuanto más duraría aquello.

Estaba pensando en pedirles que me dieran una entrevista al otro día, cuando Miroku me miro.

Bueno.- me dijo.- Finalmente ellos se reencontraron.- se bajo de un trago la copa de licor.- Eran tan felices. Yo salí un par de veces con Sango.- agrego pensativo, como si estuviera recordando cosas muy viejas.

Aquí fue.- dijo de pronto Inuyasha.- Este fue el escenario del momento más feliz de mi vida, cuando se lo pedí.-

Cuanto ha pasado en tres años... - observo melancólicamente el de ojos azules.- En una noche nuestras vidas se derrumbaron, Inuyasha.- 

¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunte intrigada.

Un escritor dijo una vez.- susurró el rubio.- Que en cada ser humano hay una máquina de felicidad, y otra de sufrimiento. La mayoría de las veces funcionan igual, parejo, el mismo tiempo y cantidad. Pero hay otros casos, me atrevería a decir que el mío, la máquina de sufrimiento trabaja más que la de felicidad, jamás al revés. Por una hora de gloriosa felicidad se pagan años de dolor.- 

Miroku decidió dejar de maltratar a su hígado y se la tomo con los pulmones, encendió un cigarrillo. Debo admitir que lo mire mal, así que lo aplasto en el cenicero y lo apago.

*****************************************************************************

Y entonces yo le dije: Sango me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Qué dices hoy luego del trabajo? Y te juro que estaba temblando, con un miedo atroz que me dijera que no podía. Pero me dijo que sí ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Inuyasha! ¿Me oyes?-

¿Qué? Sí, sí claro. Deja de hablar así de Sango que estoy comiendo y me estas revolviendo el estómago.- 

Miroku miro preocupado a su amigo. Ostentaba una expresión de intensa melancolía que no veía en meses.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el morocho.

No. Es solo que empalagas como hablas de las mujeres.- opino el otro.

Miroku evito, por poco, reírse. 

Pero Inuyasha.- refuto.- Las mujeres son lo más maravilloso que Kami pudo haber creado. Deberías aprender a tratar con el debido cuidado a seres tan maravillosos.- Miro de reojo al chico de ojos miel.- Además no me digas que no me hablas así de Kagóme, porque no te creo.-

Oh, sí. Claro que de Kagóme te hablo tan empalagoso.- admitió con algo de recelo Inuyasha.- Pero solo de Kagóme, no de cualquiera que se me cruza.-

¡Ay, Inuyasha! Tienes que aprender que todas las mujeres merecen la misma atención.- 

El otro gruño y mastico la ensalada con desgano.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Miroku.

Nada, es solo que... -

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kagóme giro en la cama. La mente se le aclaro poco a poco. 

Se enderezo, cubriendosé con las sábanas y entorno los ojos para ver bien el despertador.

¡Kyaa!- grito, al tiempo que saltaba de la cama y se cubría con una mullida bata blanca. Rodeo la cama y sacudió a quién dormía a su lado.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Se hizo tarde! ¡Ya son las 7:30! ¡Despierta!-

El hombre murmuro algo, se giro en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

¡Oh, Inuyasha!- Dijo al tiempo que se comenzaba a vestirse.- ¡Despierta!-

Ya, ya.- contestó finalmente él, abriendo los ojos y sentandosé.- Vete a cambiar que haré el desayuno... -

Media hora después Kagóme salió del baño, vestida con el uniforme de la empresa. Beso suavemente en los labios a Inuyasha y se sentó a la mesa.

La vida de Inuyasha era de esas que podrías decir "perfectas" tenía un buen pasar económico. (Ambos tenían buen sueldo.) Kagóme tenía un título de relaciones públicas y comunicación. Inuyasha se acababa de recibir de contador. (Y lo más importante.)Se amaban muchisimo y vivían juntos desde hacia tres meses.

Ese era un viaje más de lo que llevaba haciendo Kagóme en dos años de trabajar para el Sr. Yukishiro, su jefe.

Si ustedes se están imaginando un viejo baboso, desde ya los saco del error. 

Era un hombre ya entrado en años, aunque no muy viejo. Todos lo querían mucho en la compañía. Era amable y paternal con todas las empleadas en general, y especialmente compresivo con las que estaban directamente a su cargo, entre ellas la joven Higurasyi. 

Con los empleados hombre no tenía mayores problemas, a menos que los descubriera propasándose con las mujeres. Por ese motivo traía entre ceja y ceja a Miroku. Y también por ese motivo todas las empleadas soñaban con trabajar bajo su dirección.

Pero ahora el puesto de secretaria lo ocupaba Kagóme. Y lo hacía a las mil maravillas.

Todo hacia suponer que nada podía salir mal en ese viaje.

Sin embargo Inuyasha la miro preocupado todo el desayuno, el camino al aeropuerto y cuando ya estaban allí finalmente gano el impulso y le pidió que no viajará.

Kagóme rió despreocupadamente, con ganas, y lo beso.

No te preocupes. Estaré bien y es un viaje muy corto, solo tres, cuatro días, es una reunión muy importante y no podría dejar al Sr. Yukishiro solo.-

Inuyasha no volvió a pedírselo. Asintió, diciendosé que su miedo era tonto, y la dejo irse.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Es solo que... - continuo con dificultad Inuyasha.- Kagóme llega mañana. En cinco días recibí solo una llamada. Y ella acostumbra a llamarme más.- La voz evidenciaba un tono de preocupación inusitada.- Su vuelo llega mañana a las siete de la tarde. La primer escala fue a la doce del mediodía y son las dos de la tarde y no he tenido noticias de ella.-

No te preocupes.- dijo comprensivamente su amigo.- Ya sabes como son los viajes: tuvo un retraso en la aduana, tiene que llenar papeles, perdieron sus valijas, el avión tuvo un desperfecto.-

Al mencionar lo último, Inuyasha lo miro rápidamente.

Pero es poco probable.- se apresuro a agregar el morocho, lamentando haberlo dicho algo así.

El otro afirmo, no muy convencido, y se bebió el jugo de naranja.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo el resto del día, Miroku se la paso acosando a Inuyasha a preguntas. Le consultaba si decirle tan o cual cosa a Sango; si ser directo o tener más tacto. (- En el buen sentido.- se apresuro a aclarar.) Si darle un regalo o no: ect, ect...

¡Ya callaté!- termino por gritarle el rubio.- Es solo una mujer, por Kami. Miroku, haz salido con miles de mujeres. En tu vida me haz consultado nada.-

Pensé que lo habías entendido.- balbuceo sorprendido Miroku.

Inuyasha detuvo su perorata para sorprenderse a gusto.

¿Entender qué?- dijo abruptamente.

Que Sango... No es como las demás mujeres... Sango me gusta... - Observo el gesto escéptico de su amigo.- Yo... creo que... la amo.-

Aquella revelación fue más de lo que el contador esperaba. El libro de marketing que tenía en las manos se le resbalo y cayo sobre su pie. Se agacho a recogerlo y cuando se levanto miro muy serio a su compañero.

Me parece bien.- dijo finalmente.- Sango es una chica excelente, la conozco desde los cuatro años. Y por eso mismo te aclaro algo. Le tengo mucho aprecio, además de que es la mejor amiga, y prima, de MI novia, de MI Kagóme. Así que yo no me entere de que jugaste con ella, porque te arrepentirás.-

Lo último lo dijo sonriente, casi de forma macabra. Así que su amigo trago saliva y se esforzó por contestar.

Puedes estar seguro de que no.- artículo.

Así esta mejor.- aprobó, aún sonriente, su amigo.- Mira, sabes que a cualquier mujer le gustan los regalos. Olvídalo con Sango. Su padre siempre tuvo dinero para regalar. Ella detesta el lujo en que vive su madrastra y su padre. [Acá vuelvo a hacer uso de la historia familiar que propongo en "En tiempo pasa..." Si quieren enterarse pueden leer el capítulo ocho, con algunas obvias adaptaciones. O pedírmela en un Rewiens.] Además tiene un medio hermano, lo adora. Él fue el que la salvo de tener todos los lujos para ella sola.-

O sea, su familia es de la "alta" [Clase alta, rica.] Pero sin embargo esta trabajando de recepcionista.- 

Acertaste.-

Es complicada.-

Sin duda. Pero no sabes como detestaba pedirle dinero para nada a su padre. Recuerdo que una vez dejo de ir al Parque de Diversiones con nosotros porque no encontró ninguna changa. [Trabajo pequeño.] para ganar dinero.-

Entonces olvido llevarla un bonito restaurante y regarle una joya preciosa.-

¿Pensabas hacer eso?- se sorprendió Inuyasha.

¿Bromeas? No tengo ni la mitad del dinero necesario.-

U_Uu.-

(^_^u)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aquella fue una noche interminable para ambos.

Miroku estaba por demás nervioso. Llamaba por teléfono a Inuyasha una vez cada hora, como mínimo. Finalmente su amigo desconecto el teléfono y se tendió en la cama.

Su miedo era irracional, se dijo. Después de todo era un simple viaje, Kagóme había hecho cientos antes de reencontrarse con él; ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué al fin eran felices tenía que pasar algo malo? No, absurdo. No podía, no debía pasar nada. La amaba mucho, de eso no tenía duda. Al principio habían sido amigos, los mejores. Pero luego, sin saber como se enamoraron.

Quizás siempre habían estado enamorados. Después de todo ¿Quién no conoce, no es testigo (Cuando no lo vive el mismo) de esos pequeños, tiernos, amores entre niños? Esos pequeños universos incompresibles para los mayores, y muchas veces para los mismos niños.

Quizás siempre habían estado enamorados, quizás no. Quizás el protegerse mutuamente, el conocerse con tanta profundidad, los había llevado a enamorarse.

Y esa era la raíz de su miedo.

Se conocían tanto, habían crecido juntos; Inuyasha había estado allí siempre en los momentos más tristes y más felices de Kagóme. En los momentos de gloriosa felicidad compartida. Y sabía que frágiles eran, con que facilidad el encanto se rompía.

Para resumir, todo era demasiado maravilloso, algo debía ocurrir que lo hiciera bajar a la Tierra.

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que nada malo le pasara a Kagóme y se quedo dormido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Lista, Sango?- le sonrió Miroku.

Solo un minuto más.- la chica le sonrió y termino de guardar las cosas en su cartera.- Vamos.-

Salieron del enorme e imponente edificio y caminaron calle abajo, mirando distraídamente a la gente y el tráfico. El cielo se cernía con un gris plomizo sobre ellos.

¿Y adónde quieres ir?- se sorprendió diciendo Miroku.

Era la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho desde los 17 años.

Sango lo miro, pensó un momento y propuso.

Caminemos.- 

¿Caminar?- se sorprendió el hombre.

Sí.- ella ahogó una carcajada, divertida, y explico.- Es que hace tres meses que estoy aquí y he trabajado casi todo ese tiempo. Y ni siquiera he tenido un guía como Kami manda.- señalo la chica.

Esta bien.- Miroku le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron caminando.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde entraron a un bar. Se sentaron en una mesa contra la ventana. 

Todas las luces estaban encendidas, el ambiente era cálido. Afuera el viento helaba hasta los huesos y gruesos, oscuros nubarrones cubrían la panorámica.

Entre sorbo y sorbo de café, Sango le fue contando a Miroku de su infancia de pequeña salvaje en casa demasiado civilizada; de su hermano Kohaku. (- Comprobé que efectivamente le tenía adoración.- observo Miroku.) De la muerte de su madrastra y de su padre.

Al llegar a ese punto de la conversación, Miroku se volvió repentinamente serio.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada la chica, que alcanzo a distinguir el cambio en su acompañante.

Nada. Solo que recordé a mi padre.-

Lo siento. ¿Murió?- murmuro Sango.

Sí. De una extraña enfermedad.- contestó Miroku.- La heredo de mi abuelo. Y en esa época no había tratamiento.-

¿Ahora tú si tienes? Por que me imagino que la heredaste también... -

No, en realidad. La genética es complicada, Sango.-

Finalmente salieron del bar una hora después. La lluvia ya se había desatado y tuvieron que guarnecerse bajo un toldo, mientras Miroku abría un paraguas empecinado en permanecer inactivo.

Afortunadamente el edificio de Sango estaba a pocas cuadras, salvaron la distancia en silencio.

Bueno, aquí es.- susurró la chica. - Muchas gracias por acompañarme.- Revolvió en la cartera y extrajo un llavero.

Espera.- la detuvo Miroku, tomando su mano.

Sango se dio vuelta lentamente. 

¿Sí?- dijo.

Yo quería decirte... Yo te amo, Sango.-

Eso la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, se quedo boquiabierta. La cerró rápidamente y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos. ¡Cómo la hechizaban esos ojos azules!

Miroku la miro, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no perderse en el marrón brillante de los ojos de la mujer. Finalmente perdió el autocontrol y se acerco lentamente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola.

[¡Esta es la primera escena Mir/San que hago!]

De la sorpresa Sango paso a corresponderle, su cuerpo se aflojo levemente y las llaves cayeron al suelo.

El tintineo los sobresalto. Sango se agacho a recoger las llaves, al mismo tiempo que Miroku.

No te molestes, puedo hacerlo.- señalo.

De... acuerdo.- 

Te veo mañana, adiós.- Sango le sonrío, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y entro en el edificio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sango abrió la puerta de su apartamento y tiro el bolso en un sillón cercano. Se paso un dedo por labios, aún sonrojada.

No.- exclamo de pronto, en voz alta.- Tienes que quitártelo de la cabeza. No debes... -

Pero se detuvo, la lucecita roja del contestador titilaba.

Se acerco, temblando levemente, sin saber porque, y apretó el botón de "oír".

__

Sango querida... - dijo una voz de hombre.- _Ya se cumplió más del plazo que te dimos... Recuerda que será dentro de una semana... Hay que ultimar detalles... Sería mejor que... En fin, ya lo sabes.-_

Se oyó el sonido del fin del mensaje y Sango se desplomo sobre un sillón desocupado.

Takeda... - susurró, al tiempo que se cubría la cara con las manos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se había quedado dormido ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? Le había costado horas dormirse. En su llamado a las ocho y media de la noche, Kagóme le dijo que había tenido unos retrasos y que debía cambiar el vuelo. Es decir, llegaría a las once del día siguiente. Recién eran las ocho.

Decidió darse un baño y desayunar algo antes de ir por ella al aeropuerto.

Tardo bastante en la ducha. Finalmente salió, ya completamente vestido y mientras preparaba algo de comer el teléfono sonó.

Diga... - palabras en la línea.- Si, soy yo.- más palabras.- Si, ella es... mi novia.- 

La última explicación de la mujer al otro lado de la línea se perdió en aire.

El plato que sostenía cayo, haciéndose añicos.

- _Señor, señor ¡Señor!-_ gritó la voz de la mujer desde el otro teléfono.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Miroku entro a la recepción. Se sentía tan feliz que podría haber besado a todo el que se le cruzara. Esbozo una sonrisa aún más enorme y se dirigió a Sango.

Aquel día Sango tenía un pantalón negro, botas de mismo color y una polera verde grisáceo. Tenía una mochila rosa y fucsia junto a ella y estaba completando unas planillas.

Absorbida por la tarea, no se percato de la presencia de Miroku.

Hola preciosa.- saludo él, sentandosé a su lado.

Hola.- contestó distraídamente la chica, levantando la hoja y empezando a llenar la de debajo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Sango acabo de llenar los papeles y se los dio a otra empleada, luego retrocedió a las sillas y se sentó.

Yo... es decir... nosotros... ayer... - balbuceó Miroku.

Discúlpame.- dijo de forma entrecortada Sango.

Miroku levanto la vista y la miro. Sango estaba concentrada en su falda, apretando con fuerza un abrigo que tenía sobre las rodillas.

¿Qué?- dijo de forma atontada él.

Disculpamé por lo de ayer.- explico Sango.

Pero... Yo te amo.- señalo el hombre, sorprendido.

Sango reprimió un sollozo, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera lo que más le dolía.

Exactamente. Yo... también te amo... Pero... No puede ser. Porque... Tengo prometido, Miroku.- sollozo.- Yo... yo los convencí de que me dejaran recorrer Japón y trabajar seis meses antes de la boda. Y luego de tres meses de vagar, llegue a Tokio y conseguí trabajo aquí. Y me hubiera ido a los 15 días de no ser... por ti.-

Por un momento Miroku pensó que el mundo acababa de derrumbarse.

Pero... No puedes... No puedes casarte... No lo amas.-

¿No lo entiendes? Te amo más que a Takeda.- Sango continuaba llorando copiosamente.- Pero... Hace cuatro años que estoy comprometida con él. Ya esta todo decidido, no quiero revolucionarlo todo ahora. Además no puedes llegar a entender como es mi padre.-

Miroku se quedo estático. No podía, no acertaba, no lograba entender todo aquello.

Te amo más que a Takeda.- repitió.- Pero... quizás sea solo pasajero. Me voy a casar.- 

En ese momento la empleada llego con unas carpetas y un sobre para Sango.

Ella los tomo, se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Adiós, Miroku.- dijo antes de salir al ruido de una céntrica calle en Tokio.

Recién entonces el cerebro de Miroku comenzó a trabajar. 

La única mujer que había realmente amado; la única con la que había pensado vivir toda su vida, formar una familia.

Lo había dejado.

Lentamente salió del edificio ¿Qué más daba si lo despedían?

Se detuvo en la esquina a pensar.

Inuyasha.

Miro la hora. 10:30. Seguramente estaría camino al aeropuerto.

Decidió ir a la casa de su amigo de todas maneras y detuvo un taxi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El timbre sonó.

Volvió a sonar.

Y una vez más.

Inuyasha no intento pararse. Se quedo allí, inmóvil. 

Finalmente Miroku tentó el pomo de la puerta y entro.

¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? ¿No irás por Kagóme- dono? En fin, menos mal, porque necesitaba hablar contigo. Ayer salí con Sango ¿Recuerdas?- No espero respuesta.- Después... la bese y le dije que la amaba y ella entro a su casa. Y hoy la veo ¿Y qué me dice?- se baja una copa de whisky, que Inuyasha tenía sobre la mesa.- ¡Se va a casar con otro! ¡Me engaño!-

Recién entonces detuvo su discurso y miro alrededor.

El departamento estaba oscuro, las cortinas corridas. Los platos sucios, incluso estaban los restos de un plato roto junto al teléfono. El teléfono en el suelo. Y por la puerta de la habitación se veía la cama revuelta.

¿Qué paso, Inuyasha?- dijo asustado Miroku. Luego reparo en lo que había tomado.- ¡Whisky, Inuyasha! ¡Son las once de la mañana! ¿¿Qué demonios haces bebiendo??-

El rubio levanto la cabeza y lo miro perdidamente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

Es Kagóme.- susurró.

¿Qué paso?- insistió Miroku, al tiempo que vaciaba la botella en el fregadero.

El avión en que venía con el Sr. Yukishiro... Cayó. Esta desaparecida, Miroku. Yukishiro murió, se ahogo.-

Su amigo no dijo nada más, saco varias latas de cerveza de la heladera y las dividió.

Salud, amigo.-

*****************************************************************************

Cuando Miroku e Inuyasha se acabaron el café y le pagaron a Ken, caí en la cuenta que todo había terminado.

Lo siento.- alcance a murmurar.

No tanto como nosotros.- contestó Inuyasha.

Cruzaron el bar y salieron a la calle.

Luego yo también pague y salí, para tomar aire frío de la calle. Los vi subir a un taxi y alejarse calle abajo.

Camine un par de calles más, iba ensimismada y me choque con alguien.

Lo siento.- murmure.

No hay problema.- me contestó la mujer.

Debía tener 28, 27 años. Tenía el cabello negro, con mechas rojizas y los ojos castaños. Sus facciones seguían siendo hermosas, pero parecían endurecidas por la pena y el dolor. 

¿Kagóme?- balbuce.

¿Cómo?- pregunto amablemente.- Creo que me confundes con alguien. Aunque quizás... - un asomo de sonrisa afloro, y ella detuvo un colectivo. [Bus, autobús.] Y se subió.

Como no me había curado de ese encuentro, me choque con un hombre que cargaba varias bolsas.

Lo siento.- repetí.

No te preocupes.- La mujer, de cabello castaño corto le señalo el bar de donde había salido.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo allá, Takeda?-

Vamos.- asintió el hombre.

Vamos, Miroku.- apremio la mujer.

Un niño de unos dos años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes le tomo la mano a su madre y, obediente, la siguió.

Camine una cuadra más y me detuve.

El alma se me retorció al pensar en los miles de encuentros, entre personas que se aprecian de verdad, que se pierden por día.

Pensé que renunciara a aquel trabajo y dejaría de escribir historias de vida.

Pare un taxi y me subí.

La crítica de cine me gusta más.

FIN

Recuerden el favor, recuerden el favor.

De todos modos espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben como hacer para lapidarme.

Y como hacer para dejarme buenos comentarios.

[¡De la misma manera en ambos casos!]

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.

Miles: Bueno, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. Y no sé si te aclare algo. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Yashi: La verdad, no tengo tu Rewiens para verlo ahora. Pero me acuerdo de algo de los recuerdos. Ya sé que no fueron muy agradables. [En realidad no sé si era la idea o no.] Pero esto lo supera ampliamente. Que bien que te hayan ayudado a entender la amistad esta. Y como ves, esta historia no supero a la tuya. La tuya es más optimista. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Kei_ Kudodgi: Lo continúe. Y lo termine.

¡Hasta el próximo fiction!


End file.
